Michigan Dogman
The Michigan '''Dogman '''is an alleged cryptid spotted in both of Michigan's upper and lower peninsula's. While witness descriptions vary, the most common one of the infamous Dogman is reportedly "a naked human covered in hair from the groin up to the neck, the beast has a wolverine-like head and retractable claws". Sightings of the Dogman go all the way back as far as the seventeenth century. Upper Peninsula Sightings *July 15th, 2009 - Baraga County In the witness' own words: "Last fall, my son and I were driving on US-41/M-28 towards Three Lakes in Michigan's Upper Peninsula (where I live). The beast ran across the highway near Tioga Creek. I had not heard of this before reading Phantoms and Monsters, but this is exactly what we saw. We are familiar with all animals living here. Moose regularly cross in front of drivers, so we watch the sides of the roads carefully. We were very puzzled and thought it might be some mutant wolf and could not figure out what we witnessed. It ran fairly fast about 50 feet in front of our truck. It was so strange because the front of it was much higher up than the back, larger than a wolf." "It did not look exactly like the video or drawings I saw, but VERY close. The side view shape of the animal was almost like an ape shape, with the front legs longer than the back legs which made it run funny. It ran like a bear runs, with the exception of the back legs being shorter if you can picture that. The front, from the angle I saw, looked like it must of had a wide chest. The head appeared wolf-like, but it definitely was NOT a wolf. The color was brown and black mixed. The hair seemed med-long, like a wolf, and I remember thinking it might of had mange, must of had patches of hair missing." "I was telling my son, who is 13, about what I had found on your site and asked him what he remembered. He gave the same description, how very strange and out of place it was. He said that this spring he saw the same type of thing on a logging road near our house (I do remember him telling me that at that time) and it was the same thing. He was riding his dirt bike (we live in an extremely remote area) and it ran across the trail. I know where he is talking about because I pick berries there and do get a weird feeling like something is watching me. A neighbor told me that area is "Bigfoot Central", which I did not know or believe. But after doing further research today, there are a lot of reports of strange creatures in this area that go back many, many years." *August 2011 In the witness' own words: "I was driving north on Craig Lake Rd. towards Teddy Lake. As I approached Nestoria Rd. I noticed something move off the edge of the road into the woods. It was around 6:30 am and a little bit dewy and foggy at that time but I definitely saw something move. I stopped at the intersection and watched across Nestoria Rd. I first thought is was a moose but this it was too agile." "I took a slow left turn and looked to my right into the woods. I didn't see anything so I looked forward and sped up. Immediately, this animal ran out of the woods in front of my car and jumped across the road to the south side. I mean it took 3 long strides and was gone - almost like it vanished through an invisible wall!" "I was shocked. I continued driving for a few minutes but had to pull off and stop. I was literally shaking from head to toe. I sat there wondering what that was. It was on all fours and had back legs like those of a large man. It had jet black fur and looked like a very large wolf other than the back legs and the human-like rump. There was no tail. The profile of the head and snout were that of a wolf. It didn't make a sound." "I made it to the lake and drove back home in the same direction on Sunday." Category:Cryptids